


Haunted

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would never escape her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Faleron at Goldenlake in 2010.

Happiness was not unfamiliar to Faleron. After all, he was the son of a great house, a handsome man, and skillful in the arts of love and fighting.

But he had not known true happiness until the moment he held Keladry in his arms, tasted her sweet essence on her soft, yielding lips and felt her strong arms wrap around his neck to tangle her fingers in his hair. Yes, this was happiness, this was beauty and exquisite love, and he was content.

And yet, and yet—he could not escape accusing sapphire eyes that looked at him with a profound betrayal he could feel all the way across an ocean.


End file.
